Vida & Muerte
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Amelia va ha casarse pero la secuestran, mientras, Zelgadiss recibe una carta con malos presagios. Post Try. Romance/Lemon.
1. Amelia:Vida

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Primer aviso: este fic esta escrito en primera persona y, contiene lemon.

Amelia: Vida

Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"

"No, esto no puede estar pasando"

-Lina yo debería estar en la catedral no en una habitación de posada.

-Tú deberías estar buscando a Zelgadiss, no casándote con otro.

-Chicos, es que no lo entendéis sino me caso habrá una guerra civil.

Me levanto decidida, no quiero mas sufrimiento; este año ha sido particularmente doloroso para mí y quiero que esto termine, puede que a Zel se le rompa el corazón al saber que me he casado pero entrara en razón cuando sepa el motivo, o eso creo.

-Amelia ¿ Qué fue lo que él te dijo?

No respondo y me encamino resueltamente hacia la puerta.

-¡ Adónde crees que vas!

Antes de darme cuenta termino en el suelo, me arde la mejilla… y lo hace dolorosamente.

-¡ A casarme¡ Ya no puedo esperar mas, Lina!-Comienzo a sollozar-¡ Le he esperado durante dos años!… Incluso he puesto en peligro la seguridad de mi reino por él, pero esta vez no podré eludir nada, solo… solo cumplir… mi deber para con mi pueblo…-tiemblo convulsamente, es demasiado, si me caso ahora librare a mi pueblo de la guerra pero me condenare a ojos de mi misma. No me reprimo y comienzo a llorar.

-Desearía morir…-susurro

-Ya lo estas, o lo estarás si todo sale bien.

Dejo de llorar y alzo los ojos, Lina deja un pergamino sobre la mesa y Gaudy sonríe satisfecho.

-Es de tu padre, léela sabrás por que estas aquí y no en la catedral.

Salen de la habitación y me quedo a solas, me levanto temblando y al acercarme hasta el espejo veo mi rostro, tengo los ojos rojos de llorar, el maquillaje que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a Hanna esta arruinado y una marca roja empieza a aparecer allí donde Lina me ha abofeteado. Estoy hecha unos zorros.

El pergamino esta lacado con los sellos personales de mi padre y abuelo ¿ Por qué, lo abro temblando y empiezo a leer:

_Querida hija :_

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que te han conseguido librar de las manos de semejante déspota, vete de Seilloon, no es seguro para ti, la sucesión seguirá por William._

_Ve con Zelgadiss y se feliz con él._

_Según el abuelo a él si le habría dado su bendición, no sabes como se puso al enterarse que el afortunado era Graders y no el joven al que amas y entregaste una parte de ti ( si lo sabemos, sabemos que perdiste el brazalete en la muñeca de tu "amigo")._

_Hija mía esto me resulta tan difícil, si lees esto te convertirás en una exiliada._

_Te echaremos de menos y el palacio( todo el reino en realidad) no volverá a ser el de antes sin tu presencia._

_Diremos que estas muerta para que no te busque ese codicioso pero debes salir de Seilloon por una temporada, aprovecha para buscarle y ser feliz con él._

_Toda tu familia._

_La fusticia triunjara William_

Me encojo sobre mi misma y caigo al suelo arrastrando una de las sillas.

Entran debido al estruendo y mientras Gaudy me lleva a la cama Lina pone en orden la habitación.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarle, tranquila.

Posa una de las manos en mi frente y murmura un hechizo, no por fav…

-Amelia, Amelia, eh, vamos despierta, tenemos que irnos a buscar a Zel y ya salimos con retraso.

Es Gaudy, al abrir los ojos sonríe cariñosamente y me guiña el ojo, me levanto insegura, sé que soy libre para amar a quien quiero pero el precio es…

Rompo a llorar y alguien me rodea con los brazos. Es reconfortante.

-Amelia como no te veamos soltando discursos dentro de un rato nos empezaremos a preocupar ¿ Verdad Gaudy?

-Si, y para alegrarte nada mejor que un buen desayuno.

Sonrio entre lagrimones y sollozos, si es lo mejor buscarte y ser feliz contigo.



-V-I-D-A-

-Lina ¿ Esta es mi ropa?

-Sí, anda cámbiate que salimos tarde. Estoy abajo.

Me cambio y me miro en el espejo, es parecida a la de Lina, y mis curvas quedan ligeramente acentuadas por la ropa. Es bonita pero me siento extraña al llevar pantalones ajustados y blusa de manga larga, no me reconozco ni yo, lo va ha hacer Zelgadiss.

Las botas repiquetean en el suelo de madera al salir al pasillo, la capa flota detrás de mí y siento que solo faltas tú saliendo de la habitación mientras me sonríes en un mudo buenos días para saber que tendremos otra misión como justicieros. Sonrio y salgo de la posada.

Lina sujeta las bridas de dos caballos mientras Gaudy intenta que no le muerda el suyo.

-Vamos no tenemos todo el día.

Subo al caballo y se acerca.

-¿ Tienes tu brazalete?

-Sí

-Podrías usarlo para buscar a Zel.

Pues claro, los hechizos de búsqueda, nos ponemos en camino y a las afueras lo saco.

-Amelia espérate a que lleguemos a casa de Silphil y lo haces con tranquilidad.

-¿ Vamos a casa de Silphil?

-Aja nos están esperando.

-V-I-D-A-

Tengo el trasero al rojo vivo por culpa de la silla. Silphil asiente divertida mientras me enseña donde esta la habitación que ocupare en mi estancia aquí, entramos.

La decoración es parecida a la de Seilloon pero algo más romántica y alegre, no tan sobria y estricta, encendemos la chimenea y algunas de las velas para tener algo de luz.

-¿ Sabéis donde esta?

-No, pero un hechizo de búsqueda puede hacer mucho-digo mientras la enseño el brazalete.

Me mira con cara de no saber nada.

-Ha… hace dos años le di el otro.

Sonríe alegre y me abraza.

-Felicidades, yo no tengo la misma suerte. ¿ Vienes a cenar fuera?

-Eh no, no déjalo estoy muy cansada.

El agua caliente es toda una delicia, relaja los músculos y alivia el dolor externo… me hundo y salgo totalmente mojada, mi mente vaga en el tiempo y recuerdo el momento en que te di el brazalete…

…-Esto… Zel…

-¿ Si¿ Qué ocurre Amelia?

-Te… tengo algo que decirte-te mire deseando que entendieras pero seguiste andando con la vista al frente. Me pare.

-¿ De que se trata?

-De ti y de mi.

Te paraste dándome la espalda, esperando o terminando de convencerte de lo que acababas de escuchar.

-Amelia…-susurraste

No pude mas, me lo quite y colocándome delante de ti te lo tendí.

-Quédatelo… por favor.

La sorpresa que vi en tus ojos era producto de la impresión, de repente tus brazos me rodearon y me alzaste para abrazarme…

Salgo del baño y me encamino a la habitación, no tengo hambre ni sueño solo tristeza y resentimiento, quiero encontrarte y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo, si lo hago recordare cuando… cuando… entro en la habitación y resbalo contra la puerta sollozando, no puedo soportarlo, sencillamente es demasiado…

-Amelia tranquila, no pasa nada.

Lina me abraza y me aparta de la puerta para que puedan entrar los demás, alguien me coge en brazos y me tumba en la cama.



-V-I-D-A-

-¿ Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

-Sí, será lo mejor

Me levanto y miro a mi alrededor, solo faltan Filia, Vargaav y Zeros para que estemos… también faltas tú… sorbo sonoramente y todos enmudecen mirándome.

-¿ Qué es lo que tenéis que decirme?

-Le hemos encontrado.

Insto al caballo al galope y miro el brazalete, su brillo paulatinamente más intenso indica que el otro esta cerca, a lo lejos se distinguen las ruinas de una mansión, por lo que los chicos han averiguado perteneció a Rezo y ahora esta abandonada ¿ O no?

Salto del caballo y dejo que vaya a refrescarse, se lo ha ganado después de la carrera, oigo los gritos de los demás, apremiándose para no quedar muy atrás, entro en la antigua mansión, es una ruina; veo el brillo del brazalete, tu espada atada con cadenas al pasamanos de la escalera, me temo lo peor

El ruido de los caballos y el carromato me sacan de mi ensoñación, salto a la balaustrada y me interno en un pasillo abriendo las puertas.

-Zelgadiss… Zelgadiss…

Sigo corriendo y abriendo puertas, al abrir una te veo tumbado en un catre, quieto como una estatua, como si la muerte te hubiese reclamado recientemente.

-Zelgadiss…

Me agarro al marco de la puerta para no caerme y me acerco llorando hasta tu cuerpo, caigo de rodillas. Es demasiado tarde.

Algo me toca ¡ Eres tú! Con ojos llenos de cariño y añoranza.

-¿ Qué te ha pasado?

Abres la boca, pero ningún sonido surge de ella, bebo algo de agua y rozo tus labios para verterla en ella, al separarme sonrío avergonzada haces lo mismo mientras lo acompañas de un movimiento para levantarte

Cuando nos ponemos en pie tus piernas flaquean y caigo encima de ti, suspiro reflexivamente, lo volvemos a intentar sin conseguirlo, te beso y tomo una decisión.

-Chicos necesitamos ayuda.

Gaudy me ayuda y entre los dos logramos levantarte y salir al pasillo, Zangulus coge el brazo y me cambia en tu transporte, al bajar la escalera Lina me tira el brazalete instándome a colocártelo otra vez en la muñeca.

Tras subirte entre todos, Silphil y yo te acomodamos en el carromato, coloco tu cabeza en mi regazo y las lagrimas por haberte encontrado corren al fin, las secas suavemente mientras nos ponemos en marca, beso la palma de tu mano y cuando cierras los ojos te beso, buenas noches.

Estoy tan agotada que podría dormir durante todo un año, a Silphil le ocurre lo mismo.

-En casa ya seguiremos Martina y yo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿ Cómo haremos para entrar en la ciudad?

-Por el camino alto, se da un buen rodeo pero queda cerca de casa.

Así no llamaremos la atención, buena idea.

Gaudy sale con tu ropa y me la tiende.

-Esta destrozada ¿ Por qué no vas a que se la vuelvan a hacer?

-Sí¿ Cómo esta?

-Dormido como un bebe, Lina y Martina están con la segunda remesa de recuperaciones, estará bien.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Cojo la capa y salgo por la puerta, bajo corriendo por la calle y entro en la sastrería jadeando, no sé cuando despertaras y de seguro que al hacerlo querrás vestirte.

-Tranquila joven todavía no cerraremos.

-¿ Podría hacerme estas ropas?-las desenvuelvo para que las vea

-¿ Exactamente iguales?-parece chocarle la sobriedad del atuendo.

-Sí, por favor.

-Tardare bastante con los mitones, son muy extraños… y difíciles de hacer. Vuelva dentro de tres días para recoger la ropa… señorita creo que no podré hacer su pedido.-dice mientras estira una de las mangas.

-Se lo puedo explicar…

Tras aplicar los hechizos correspondientes a la ropa, explicarle al pobre sastre que es de un hechicero muy precavido y pagarle la mitad del importe, salgo al bullicio de la calle no me siento rebosante de energía pero seguro que esta noche dormiré sin llorar.

Vuelvo a casa de Silphil andando de forma distraída.

Al llegar un gato gris perla esta maullando en la puerta de la habitación que ocupas, abro y entramos. Estas encogido sobre ti mismo, acerco una silla pero al final me siento en la cama, te aparto el pelo del rostro comprobando que tu piel no es tan perfecta como pensaba, tienes arrugas en la frente al pasar la mano por la mejilla se evaporan, gruñes cambiando de postura y me levanto; no debería molestarte.

Creo oír mi nombre en un murmullo cuando salgo.



-V-I-D-A-

-Tiéntale, no es tan difícil, entras le despiertas y le ofreces el desayuno, lleva una semana a base de recuperaciones y sueños y eso Amelia no llena el estomago.

-Te acompaño, tu le despiertas y yo aguanto la bandeja.

Pasamos por la cocina y preparamos un desayuno ligero, no es recomendable romper un ayuno con un festín, Silphil pone doble de todo.

-Solo va a desayunar él…

-… y tú, que no has tomado nada a tu hora.

-Eso, deberías comer no jugar con la comida.

Me resigno, Martina y Zangulus me han pillado, espero que no lo hallan hecho los demás.

Al entrar veo que estas despierto, mirando todo lo que te rodea con tu acostumbrada mirada penetrante, intentas saber donde estas.

-¿ Cómo estas?

-Bi Bien-la palabra suena ronca y algo forzada pero la has articulado.

-Te dejo el desayuno aquí, si necesitáis cualquier cosa sabes donde estamos.

Sale corriendo por el pasillo tras dejarme la bandeja en el regazo, habrá ido a decir que estas despierto.

Acerco el desayuno mientras te apoyas en el cabecero y me siento a tu lado para poder comer mi parte, me miras interrogativamente.

-No solo es tu desayuno, también el mío.

Bebes y te aparto el pelo para observarte mejor el rostro tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Han funcionado.

-¿ El que?.

-Los recuperaciones, durante el viaje Silphil y yo nos aplicamos a fondo, pero terminamos tan cansadas que al llegar aquí fueron Lina y Martina las que siguieron con el tratamiento.

-¿ Dónde estamos?-dices mirando alrededor.

-En casa de Silphil en Sailog. Primero recupérate, por favor. Después tendrás todas las explicaciones que quieras.

Retiro los dedos de tus labios, seguimos desayunando en silencio mientras rozamos las manos.

Tengo que acordarme de la ropa, esta en mi habitación junto con el medallón de la capa, los mitones los tendrían para esta mañana pero a Gaudy se le ha olvidado ir a por ellos, tendré que ir yo.

-No vayas, ya los traigo yo.

-Estas segura.

-Sííí, tú llévale la ropa y que se mueva un poco.

Al ir hacia la habitación me encuentro con Filia y Vargaav.

-Hola ¿ Cuando habéis venido?

-Hace un rato, nos hemos pasado a verle pero estaba dormido…

-… Ya no, le he despertado.

-Tira granuja de medio pelo. Me alegro por vosotros.-me guiña el ojo.

Entro sonriendo y apretando la ropa entre mis brazos.

-Pedí que fuesen del mismo diseño. Nos vemos abajo.

Lina tenia pensado ir de excursión hasta el Hulagon, te vendrá bien hacer algo de ejercicio.

-No, estoy recuperado y me debes una explicación.

Asiento, te lo prometí esta mañana.

-Iré a decirles que no voy de turismo con ellos, ahora subo.

-Esto chicos, Zel y yo nos quedamos tenemos que hablar…

-¿ Sobre lo de la carta?

-Aja.-veo seriedad y preocupación en todos ellos.-Iros sin nosotros solo es una conversación, no un juicio…-espero.

Me detengo frente a la puerta y cojo aire esperando no flaquear.

-Zel ¿ Puedo entrar?

-Eh sí.

Te sientas en la cama y la mirada de seriedad no presagia nada bueno¿ Donde me siento ahora, a tu lado en la cama, en una silla y delante de ti, te apoyas en el cabecero sonriendo suavemente y me siento delante de ti pero en la cama.

-Bueno… ¿ Por donde quieres que empiece?-aventuro

-No lo sé… pero quiero una explicación no solo a tu comportamiento sino también a todo lo que a pasado.

Cierro los ojos por un momento tomando conciencia de lo que te voy a decir y al abrirlos siento el escozor de las lagrimas, no ahora no.

-El heredero al trono es mi primo pequeño; la carta se debía a un atentado que sufrimos, en ese momento Lina, Gaudy y mi padre aprovecharon la confusión reinante para que saliera de Seilloon…

- ¿ Hay guerra en Seilloon?-dices sorprendido.

-…Un intento de golpe de estado, soy la única mujer que no esta casada en la familia real, para muchos soy la que abre las puertas del trono… si no hubiésemos hecho esto… estaría casada con un déspota codicioso y algo más importante, contra mi voluntad… nunca se a dado ese caso en mi familia… y mi abuelo el rey no estaba por la labor de…-lucho contra las lagrimas.

-De inaugurar la lista.-susurras. Asiento corroborándolo.

-Aja… pero ay algo más… en realidad soy una exiliada… no tengo donde ir y tampoco puedo volver con mi familia…

Arranco a llorar y me rodeas con los brazos, siento tus fútiles intentos por tranquilizarme, no funcionan y me aprietas mas contra ti, me desahogo libremente.

-Gracias.-susurro entre sollozos.

-¿ Por que?

-Por seguir vivo.-murmuro somnolienta.

Salgo de la habitación donde me has dejado dormir tranquilamente y me encamino al salón, desde la balaustrada te veo en los sillones, bajo y al acercarme el gato maúlla haciendo que abras los ojos.

-Lo siento.-te he despertado.

-No pasa nada solo meditaba.

Me siento en el sofá de forma ausente, el gato se acerca y lo acaricio suavemente, escapa trepando y ronronea estampando su cabeza contra mí, gracias por el apoyo.

De repente tu brazo me rodea echándome sobre ti, te acomodas en el sofá y con tu caricia me empiezo a sentir culpable por no haberte dicho toda la verdad. Tengo que decirlo o explotare.

-Zel… yo… te he mentido.

-Sssssh, no digas nada, ya lo sé y sé por que lo hiciste. No te preocupes no estoy enfadado.-susurras.

Lina irrumpe en el salón.

-¡ Chicos! A que os venís a cenar a un restaurante.

-¿ Vienes?-preguntas con una sonrisa.

-Eh no, no déjalo, ya iremos otro día vale.

-Vamos Amelia, no puedes estar encerrada todo el día, eres una sacerdotisa no una monja de clausura.

-Estoy cansada Lina y no me apetece salir a cenar fuera.-miento deliberadamente

Subo a la habitación, no quiero hacer nada de lo que hacíamos antes de que… me trae recuerdos que no quiero, por la sencilla razón de que… empiezo a sollozar y alguien me levanta del suelo.

-Ven conmigo.-dices en un siseo.

-Pero…

-Amelia ahora.-percibo amenaza y me quedo quieta.

Me coges en brazos y pasas por delante de todos hecho una furia.

-¿ Zelgadiss a donde…?

-Nos vemos en el restaurante.-dices saliendo por la puerta.



-V-I-D-A-

Cuando aterrizas fuera de la ciudad jadeas e intento bajarme, me aprietas con firmeza, te diriges a lo que queda de una de las mansiones de Rezo, el recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos me golpea con toda su crudeza, gimo aterrada y empiezo a sollozar en tu cuello.

-No Zelgadiss… por favor.-suplico.

Me bajas al nivel del suelo y me aferro a tu ropa, me apartas bruscamente mientras haces que gire, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada vaga por el lugar.

-Tienes que hacer frente a tus recuerdos, sino te consumirán.-tus palabras suenan tan lejanas…

Veo la ventana rota por donde entraste, estaba tan aterrada que con las ropas claras que vistes en ese momento te considere un ángel salvador, los restos del suelo que no están levantados indican el lugar que protegimos aunando nuestras magias, tu antigua daga a desaparecido pero sigue la marca en la pared…

-Eso me lo enseñaste tú la primera vez que te vi.

La añoranza de tu voz y las gotas de lluvia hacen que reaccione. Me giro enfrentándote.

-No es tan fácil Zelgadiss, antes cuando salvábamos al mundo podía volver a casa y sabía que durante mi ausencia todos habían estado bien, puede que preocupados por mí pero los mensajes que enviaba les tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para no mandar un destacamento a buscarme, ahora no puedo hacer eso, aunque sigo viva tienen que hacer que estoy muerta para que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido a lo ocurrido hace unos meses, si después de una aventura quiero volver a casa a ver a mi familia… no podré hacerlo, yo me quedare Cephid sabe donde y tú volverás a irte en busca de tu cura. Es así de simple.-concluyo mirándote a los ojos.

La añoranza se cambia por rabia, tus manos se convierten en garras sobre mis hombros y el rostro se te cambia por una mascara infernal.

-Espero que entiendas estas palabras Amelia, mi cura exige la muerte.-siseas de forma siniestra.

Un quejido escapa de mis labios y vuelves a ser el mismo de antes, relajas la presión lentamente mientras te acercas, no salgo corriendo después de la feroz replica, te amo al completo y ese eras tú o una parte oculta de ti, alzo la mano para tocarte y me sueltas.

-Lo… lo siento… no lo sabía.

-Eres la primera en saberlo.

Alzas la vista, veo el cansancio en tus ojos, me aproximo con cautela pero no haces ningún movimiento violento, acerco los labios a la mejilla y giras el rostro, unimos los labios, me rodeas la cintura con los brazos, hago lo mismo con los míos, empezamos a besarnos, primero suavemente, tanteando, después con ansia y pasión. Coges aire y tensas los músculos apretándome contra ti.

Truena de repente y doy un respingo separándome, esta lloviendo con ganas y estamos empapados, convocas tu magia en un Ray-Wind mientras me sujetas gentilmente.

Aterrizamos en casa de Silphil, intentamos abrir la puerta pero al estar todos en el restaurante no hay nadie en casa, tanteas en la ventana y la abres. Literalmente, nos colamos.

Termino de secarme el pelo y salgo del cuarto de baño, estas en el salón envuelto en una manta con una taza entre las manos y observando el fuego de la chimenea, sonríes y al llegar a tu lado me tiendes una taza de chocolate, tengo que decirlo.

-¿ Hay hueco?-titubeo

-Sí

Abres la manta permitiéndome sentarte junto a ti.

-¿ Qué crees que pensaran al ver que no aparecemos?

-No lo sé ni me importa, si dicen cualquier cosa que la tormenta nos pillo de camino.

Básicamente que les digamos la verdad, me llevo la taza a los labios deseando tomarme el chocolate que has preparado para mí y entonces te interpones impidiéndomelo, gimo suavemente al sentir como tu lengua acaricia la mía despertando las sensaciones que antes has sentido tú en las ruinas, oigo un ruido sordo y me tumbo arrastrándote, cuidadosamente me envuelves y tiemblas con un escalofrió.

Me concentro en sentir como defines mi barbilla con los labios, jadeo al entender por donde vas y que es lo que ocurrirá después, intento detenerte pero opones resistencia.

-No… aquí no.

-¿ Por qué?-dices mientras me miras con ansia.

-Y si vienen

Tu rostro pasa por distintos niveles de perplejidad, asombro y comprensión, sonríes suavemente al entender.

-Tienes razón.



-V-I-D-A-

Medio nos caemos por el pasillo, llegamos a tú habitación, empujas la puerta con la pierna y nos descalzamos tomando aire, caemos al lecho, retiras las ropas de la cama y seguimos donde lo hemos dejado. Tus labios empezando a descubrir mi cuello, lo recorres con lentitud, despejándolo hasta el escote donde te detienes, vuelves a subir y mordisqueas lamiendo intensamente después. Suspiro y nos volvemos a besar.

Te retengo cuando sueltas el cinturón del albornoz, y al tocarme el vientre gimo por el frío tratando de eludir el contacto, me sigues acariciando logrando que yo haga lo mismo hasta que mi escalofrío nos detiene, al separarnos sonreímos, tenemos la respiración entrecortada y el vapor sale de nuestros labios entreabiertos, buscas con la mirada y lanzas una bola de fuego hacia la chimenea.

-Zelgadiss…-te reclamo.

Cuando te vuelves a aproximar caes en la emboscada, giramos en la cama hasta que termino sentada sobre ti, sonrío triunfante e impido levantarte, suspiras resignado y vuelvo a sonreír.

Me inclino lentamente hasta llegar a tus labios, en el momento en que mi lengua toca la tuya empiezas a acariciarme suavemente la espalda, cuando respondes te abandono, defino tu rostro mediante besos te arqueas ligeramente mientras dejas escapar un jadeo, sonrío y vuelvo a succionar en el lóbulo de tu puntiaguda oreja mordiendo suavemente al final. Me estrechas tembloroso.

-Ameli…-te silencio

Quiero que pienses en nosotros, que sientas hasta la ultima caricia que te ofrezco, que te embriagues con todo mi amor y que solamente te concentres en este rato, olvida lo demás, deposito los labios en tu pedregosa frente y a ciegas busco los botones del pijama, suspiras sonoramente y te despojas de la prenda. Eres tan hermoso, tu tórax esta tan sumamente trabajado que genera la ilusión de fuego brillando entre hielo, se cubre de nieve con el rayo y vuelve a arder, se intensifica con el movimiento de los brazos, me quitas el albornoz mientras miro hacia otro lado, eres el primero en verme desnuda y no sé que hacer, me besas envolviéndome y me relajo.

Te tumbas lentamente, alargo la mano hasta tu rostro y deslizas los labios por ella, siento como poco a poco tu respiración se acelera al ir definiendo los músculos que te dan forma, involuntariamente tensas el tórax cuando rozo un pezón con los dedos, parece que te gusta. Me inclino y succiono lentamente prolongando el sabor de tu pétrea piel en mi boca, gimes audiblemente.

-¿ Zel?

Sonríes y me alzas para besarme, te acaricio como antes y jadeas con los ojos cerrados, deslizo la lengua por tu piel, el húmedo rastro parece arder con la luz del fuego y da la engañosa sensación de que tu piel se abre para dejar salir sus ocultas pasiones, sigues suspirando y arqueándote ligeramente mientras llego a tu estomago que tiembla convulsivamente. Tiro de la cintura del pantalón y jadeas deteniéndome.

Vuelves a colocarme entre tus brazos y la cama, cuando te miro estas… estas… empiezo a reírme descontrolada y me miras interrogativamente.

-¿ Qué?

-Pareces… pareces un… tomate.-reconozco entre risas.

-Y tú eres un ángel, pero no me río por ello.

Dejo de reír, me has… me has dirigido un halago, muchísimo más valioso que los que me dirigían los cortesanos, antes de darme cuenta has envuelto uno de mis senos con la mano, suspiro en contestación, sonríes maliciosamente y siento como tu lengua se desliza desde mi clavícula hasta el pezón sin tocarlo, no me tortures, hazlo.

Por favor Zelga…

Jadeo casi gimiendo y aprieto tus brazos, traidor, empiezas a mamar mientras me regalas un suave masaje, intercalas delicadas succiones con intensos lametones, intento resistir perdida completamente en lo que me haces pero solo consigo arquearme cuando las descargas alcanzan la mayor intensidad, el dolor hace acto de presencia, alzas la vista cargada de culpabilidad, besas el pezón arrepentido y pides el perdón en mis labios.

Deslizo las manos por la poderosa espalda que posees, sintiendo los músculos tensados y entonces resbalo mis caricias en dirección a tus caderas, ahogo tu gemido en mis labios y tiemblas cuando directamente te acaricio bajo la ropa. Te arqueas hacia mi y con un rápido movimiento te quitas tus ultimas prendas.

Me besas la frente y resbalas hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, entreteniéndote en mis labios, entre mis senos y en el principio de mi vientre, te alzas a mis pies, totalmente desnudo con tu pasión encerrada en tu interior; al deslizar la mano hasta mi intimidad me sorprendo tanto que lo único que hago es gemir, es lo único que me atrevo a hacer, gemir y sentir, la pierdes _allí_ definiéndolo y me arqueo, la descarga me sacude como lo haría uno de los rayos de la tormenta, me acaricias por fuera y por dentro, por unos segundos cruzamos nuestras miradas antes de volver a arquearme, creo que tu mirada estaba nublada por la pasión y la ternura.

¿ Por Cephid!.

Entierras tu rostro en mi intimidad y reacciono al sentir la caricia de tu lengua, húmeda y ávida por arrancar gemidos y jadeos de mi garganta; intento detenerte apartándote pero solo consigo mas caricias.

-Zelgadiss…

Te alzas besándome y entonces entierro las manos en tu pelo, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes, que me beses y me… me… me arqueo convulsa, disfrutando la arrolladora sensación que has provocado en mi cuerpo, es placer absolut… el dolor atraviesa el placentero velo, me agarro a ti con tal fuerza que clavo las uñas en tu pétrea piel, coloco el rostro en tu cuello intentando que no veas mis lagrimas.

-Lo siento-susurras suavemente en mi oído.

Te mueves y no puedo reprimir el quejido de dolor, no estas entre mis brazos y me envuelvo a mi misma, siento como me besas en una muda suplica por que abra los ojos y responda a tus atenciones. Si se disipase.

-¿ Cómo estas?-el miedo que aparece en tu voz demuestra que esto no lo tenias controlado. Sigues acariciándome en el rostro y la espalda, lo mejor será ser franca contigo.

-Incomoda…-susurro, es la primera vez que siento a alguien dentro de mí y es extraña la sensación que provoca. Te rodeo con los brazos.

-… pero se esta disipando

Me besas tiernamente mientras enmarcas mi rostro, entonces puedo ver la intensidad de tu mirada no solo admirando mi desnudez sino también mi alma, de repente te mueves lentamente, siento el movimiento en mi interior y gimo.

-¿ Nada?

-Sí, tu dentro de mí.-digo sonrojada y sorprendida.

Empiezas a moverte y me emparejo contigo, no sé quien gime con fuerza solo siento como me acaricias por dentro y como me provocas por fuera.

Vuelven a tirar de mí y engancho los tobillos tras tus caderas, quiero seguir contigo, así, moviéndonos de forma incansable, y besándonos con desesperación, no quiero que termine pero lo hace…

Me arqueo cuando estalla, la pasión y el deseo dan paso al placer absoluto, sin dolor, cargado de cariño, ternura y nuestros sentimientos, es un instante fugaz y eterno, tras el cual se cae derrotado entre los brazos del ser amado.

-Te amo-susurro entre jadeos.

Al mirarte veo el hambre en tus ojos ¿ Lo has alcanzado? No

-¿ Pensé que ya me lo dijiste en su día?

-Solo era una parte

No dejare esto así, tu también mereces que te lo demuestre físicamente.

A pesar del cansancio me alzo y giramos, me miras sorprendido y al tratar de levantarte me muevo como antes he aprendido, parece que comprendes, coloco tus manos en mi cintura, si mi aya me viese ahora diría que soy una pelandrusca por varios motivos, me muevo suavemente con las manos en tu abdomen; te alzas, nos besamos y nuevamente me indicas el ritmo.

Hago lo mismo que tú, provocar, succionar en la delicia de tu piel, dejarte sin aliento al besarte, acariciar allí donde gimes con mas fuerza… hacerte todo aquello que mi alma ansiaba y mi rango y tu cura nos impedía.

Tus movimientos se hacen casi desesperados cuando las sensaciones vuelven a tirar de mi conciencia, quiero que llegues tú, yo ya lo hice, eres tú el que se lo merece.

Mucho más que yo.

Te arqueas violentamente y siento en mi interior algo cálido¿ Tu semilla? …

… el fugaz instante se repite y al abrir los ojos me encuentro sobre ti, besándome dulcemente mientras nos separamos lentamente, me depositas en la cama y alcanzas las mantas, cuando te vuelves a tumbar me rodeas con un brazo apretándome contra ti. La intensidad con la que me miras entre las mantas es tal que me sonrojo.

-Te amo.-dices con resolución.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-comento divertida.

Gruñes al comenzar a acariciarte la espalda, te aprietas mas contra mí y respondes de la misma forma arrullándome en los sueños. Buenas noches mi amor.



-V-I-D-A-

-¡AMELIA!

Pego un bote al oír semejante berrido, entonces veo la ultima imagen que esperaría ver después de anoche; intentas cerrar la puerta con Lina al otro lado, me miras al cuerpo y me tapo avergonzada, La patada a la puerta te hace aterrizar en el suelo, entra como un torbellino.

-¡ Zelgadiss¡ Lina pero porque…!

-¡ Se puede saber que haces desnuda y en su habitación!

Mientras saco una de las sabanas para ir a donde estáis Gaudy agarra a Lina totalmente sonrojado y la saca al pasillo, cierras y al oírse el bofetón apoyas la cabeza en la puerta, te toco ligeramente para llamar tu atención.

-¿ Estas bien?

-Si, no pasa na… da.

Me coges de la mano totalmente embobado, me tumbas entre las mantas y me tapas sonrojado.

-Descansa.

-No tengo sueño.-tengo otra cosa.

-¿ Entonces que tienes?-inquieres.

Sonrío besándote y haciendo que te tumbes te cubro con las mantas, me abrazas.

-Felicidad-respondo.

Suspiras y me acaricias con los dedos.

-Yo también.

Sonríes torpemente lleno de felicidad y nos besamos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Fin.

-V-I-D-A-&-M-U-E-R-T-E-

Este fanfic es la otra cara del de Muerte narrado desde la perspectiva de Zelgadiss.  
Las quejas, tomatazos o paquetes bomba a la tecla de reviews.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	2. Zelgadiss:Muerte

No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

Primer aviso: este fic esta escrito en primera persona y, contiene lemon.

Zelgadiss: Muerte

Por: Luna "El sol nocturno" 

_Señor Zelgadiss Greywords:_

_Siento comunicaros el fallecimiento de mi hija, Amelia Will Tesla Seilloon._

_Se que usted tiene uno de sus brazaletes, por favor quédeselo, estoy seguro de que mi hija se lo dio por considerarle una persona muy especial para ella._

_Reciba nuestras condolencias y sepa que siempre será bien venido al reino de Seilloon._

_Su alteza real._

_Príncipe Philionel_

-Gracias por el mensaje.

Dejo plantado al cartero y me interno en el bosque intentando controlarme. Pero no puedo.

-¿ POR QUE!-clamo-¡ TE HAS ENFRENTADO A PODEROSOS DEMONIOS Y HAS SOBREVIVIDO¡ ME HAS DICHO ALGO QUE NO HABRÍA ESPERADO DE NADIE¡ ME OYES AMELIA¡ DE NADIE!-

Mis rodillas flaquean y caigo al suelo, de repente siento como algo húmedo toca mis manos ¿ Lluvia, no, lagrimas, estoy llorando de rabia; si te hubiese acompañado a Seilloon nada de esto habría ocurrido, tu seguirías con vida y yo…

Bueno dejémoslo, lo hecho hecho esta.

Me pongo de pie y vuelvo al camino, el cartero no esta, me da igual, seguiré en busca de mi cura…

¿ Pero que cura! Hace unos meses encontré una traducción completa de la Biblia Cleir, no hay cura posible, soy único, soy al primer ser humano que le ocurre algo así y no hay forma mágica de separarme sin matarme en el proceso.

-¡ GRAAAAAAAAA!-grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones y antes de saber lo que hago, desenvaino y medio parto un árbol que estaba cerca, no, él no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo por haber aceptado el trato que ese sinvergüenza me propuso en su día, por haber dejado que esta maldita obsesión se adueñara de mí, por haberme alejado de ti…

En cierta manera soy culpable de tu muerte.

Pongo rumbo al único sitio en el cual morir y reunirme contigo ¡ No!

No merezco semejante honor, merezco ir al infierno y sufrir en el, sufrir todo el daño que inconscientemente te hice más el dolor que provoque bajo las ordenes de Rezo…



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

No siento ningún tipo de emoción al llegar, es ruina pura y apenas se reconocen los refinados lujos a los que tan acostumbrado estaba Rezo, no me queda comida y agua pero si algo de dinero, subo por las escaleras hasta la tercera y ultima planta. En el desván encuentro lo que busco unas apolilladas mantas, un botijo, un morral y unas cadenas, no hago mas que tocarlas y uno de mis primeros recuerdos como quimera me alcanza:

Tenia catorce años y hacia por lo menos tres semanas de mi transformación, recuerdo que estaba en una mazmorra, totalmente desnudo y contra la humedad reinante solo tenia unas cadenas, apenas sentía mis brazos dada la presión con la que me apretaban; según mi propio abuelo eran para protegerme de mí mismo, no podía ver nada de mi cuerpo debido la postura pero supe que mis sentidos eran más agudos, pues antes de que el supremo canalla apareciese en la "suite" escuchaba incluso su respiración procedente del pasillo.

Tras un tiempo (dos semanas creo) me dio mi antigua ropa y me libero por así decirlo, cuando vi mis manos no lo podía creer ¡ Era un monstruo!

Intente atacarle por lo que me hizo y lo que conseguí fue terminar contra la pared del fondo, me amenazo y me proporciono las ropas que visto ahora, en ese momento me convertí en su esclavo.

Sujeto las cadenas con tal fuerza que una se rompe, la recojo y bajo, en una de las habitaciones dejo todo menos las mismas, me quito el cinturón.

En la entrada, justo delante de la escalera, clavo la espada en el suelo, no la necesitare allí donde voy, ato las cadenas al pasamanos y fundo las puntas para que nadie se haga con ella, por último coloco el brazalete en la empuñadura y congelo todo, es grotesco pero representa fielmente lo que siento.

Una vez he cogido la poca comida que necesitare me dispongo a marcharme de la tienda…

_-Robar es de mala educación-_

Un escalofrió me recorre y dejo la bolsa del dinero sobre el mostrador, seria lo que habrías hecho en mi lugar. Vuelvo a mi tumba.

Dejo el morral sobre una desvencijada mesa, en el instante en que me siento sobre la cama esta cruje y caigo al suelo junto con el colchón, carcoma, aparto la madera y la pongo en el hueco de la chimenea, las llamas que surgen son tan cálidas como lo era tu presencia.

-Te amo-murmuro, vuelvo a llorar por la rabia y la impotencia

No sé ni me importa el tiempo que llevo aquí, solo espero a la muerte, un gato de color gris es mi única compañía, le encanta restregarse contra mis dedos aunque se están convirtiendo en hueso puro, puede que con armas normales no se me pueda matar pero la inanición hace el efecto deseado sobre mí, cada vez duermo más y espero no despertar jamás, el gato se acerca y restriega su cara contra la mía, déjalo amigo no aguantare mucho más.



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

-Zelgadiss… Zelgadiss…

La muerte se acerca, durante años he sido tu paladín, por fin acabara la tortura que tus recuerdos inflingen a mi mente y… quizá, tras verla en el Caos le pida a L-sama que me lleve al infierno a expirar mis culpas. Estas tardando Dama Blanca, llevo esperándote demasiado tiempo, llévame como te has llevado al ser que amaba.

Vamos no tengo todo el día.

Oigo pasos en la escalera, la respiración que los acompaña es apresurada y me resulta familiar, después una carrera, puertas abriéndose de golpe, no estés ansiosa Señora no me voy a escapar pues soy todo tuyo. La puerta se abre y cierro los ojos, se rápida y certera Portadora de la Guadaña, quiero la muerte, ya no tengo porque seguir con vida en un mundo que no tiene nada de valor para mí.

-Zelgadiss…

Abro los ojos, esa voz…

Estas de pie en el marco de la puerta, respiras dificultosamente y el polvo danza a tu alrededor, la luz te ilumina haciendo de ti lo que eres, un ángel recién bajado del cielo para tocar este mundo con una pizca de su gracia… te acercas llorando y una vez a mi lado te dejas caer, lentamente levanto uno de mis brazos provocando un respingo, eres real, física y llena de vida como la última vez que te vi.

-¿ Qué te ha pasado?

Intento hablar pero tras meses sin articular palabra mis cuerdas vocales se niegan a hacerlo, las fuerzo a riesgo de quedarme mudo y me detienes con una caricia, bebes de tu cantimplora y muy lentamente lo hago de tus labios, el sabor es mas dulce de lo que recordaba, siento como de alguna manera me purifica, como si una parte de ti estuviese en esta agua. Te retiras sonrojada y sonríes con dulzura, sonrío por toda respuesta e intento levantarme, me ayudas a ponerme de pie pero llevo tanto tiempo sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo que flaqueo y caemos. Me las apaño para terminar debajo de ti.

Suspiras en mi cuello y volvemos a intentarlo, nada, me besas y te asomas a la puerta.

-Chicos necesitamos ayuda.

¿ Cómo has dicho? Gaudy es el primero en aparecer, me sonríe como siempre y pasa uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Silphil recoge mis escasas pertenencias y nos sigue por el pasillo, de repente alguien se cambia por ti, es Zangulus. Abajo Lina retira las cadenas de mi espada y la enfunda.

Al salir fuera la luz me ciega pero oigo los relinchos de los caballos, entre todos me subís a un carromato y siento algo blando debajo de mi cabeza, tu regazo, alzo una mano para borrar el rastro de lagrimas y vuelvo a ver el brazalete en mi muñeca. Sujetas mi mano contra tu mejilla y la besas.

El carro da una sacudida y nos alejamos de las ruinas, con el suave movimiento del mismo me voy quedando dormido, lo último que siento son tus labios sobre los míos.



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

Dirijo la mirada por toda la habitación, esto no es Seilloon, la puerta se abre y entras junto con Silphil.

-¿ Cómo estas?

-Bi Bien-Mi voz suena temblorosa y mas grutural de como recuerdo pero he podido articular la palabra.

-Te dejo el desayuno aquí, si necesitáis cualquier cosa sabes donde estamos.

Acercas la bandeja y me apoyo en el cabecero, la ración es doble de todo, antes de darme cuenta te has sentado a mi lado sobre las mantas y mordisqueas suavemente una tostada.

-No solo es tu desayuno, también el mío.

Bebo un poco de café y me acaricias.

-Han funcionado.

-¿ El que?.

-Los recuperaciones, durante el viaje Silphil y yo nos aplicamos a fondo, pero terminamos tan cansadas que al llegar aquí fueron Lina y Martina las que siguieron con el tratamiento.

-¿ Dónde estamos?

-En casa de Silphil en Sailog-Me silencias al ir a hablar.-Primero recupérate, por favor. Después tendrás todas las explicaciones que quieras.

Alguien me toca, no son las acostumbradas caricias de Amelia, parece mas un niño, eso es, un niño pequeño que ve algo nuevo, abro los ojos y enfoco la vista.

El pequeño me sonríe y resulta terriblemente familiar…

-Vargaav déjale recuperarse.

Pego un bote al oírlo pero antes de decir nada sale corriendo y se refugia tras las faldas rosas de Filia.

-Nos vamos, que descanses.

¿ Por que están todos aquí? Entras por la puerta y traes ropa, supongo que será para mí pues no he visto la mía.

-Pedí que fuesen del mismo diseño. Nos vemos abajo.

-No, estoy recuperado y me debes una explicación.

-Iré a decirles que no voy de turismo con ellos, ahora subo.

Durante tu ausencia me visto y ordeno la ropa del lecho, llevo toda la semana en la cama y mis músculos se quejan por el repentino cambio, agradezco al sastre que halla respetado tanto las medidas como las costuras originales, incluso la tela es la misma, no encuentro el medallón de la capa y tampoco los mitones, me resulta extraño todos sin excepción están aquí y no sé porque, tú estas viva cuando el mensaje decía todo lo contrario… muchas dudas que reclaman respuesta.

-Zel ¿ Puedo entrar?

-Eh sí.

Me siento en la cama y cruzo los brazos, tu indecisión se hace patente cuando te vas a sentar, a mi lado en la cama o en una silla y delante de mí, me apoyo en el cabecero y al final te sientas delante y en la cama.

-Bueno… ¿ Por donde quieres que empiece?

-No lo sé… pero quiero una explicación no solo a tu comportamiento sino también a todo lo que a pasado.

Cierras los ojos por un momento y cuando los vuelves a abrir, lo haces con lagrimas. ¿ Por que?

-El heredero al trono es mi primo pequeño; la carta se debía a un atentado que sufrimos, en ese momento Lina, Gaudy y mi padre aprovecharon la confusión reinante para que saliera de Seilloon…

- ¿ Hay guerra en Seilloon?

-…Un intento de golpe de estado, soy la única mujer que no esta casada en la familia real, para muchos soy la que abre las puertas del trono… si no hubiésemos hecho esto… estaría casada con un déspota codicioso y algo más importante, contra mi voluntad… nunca se a dado ese caso en mi familia… y mi abuelo el rey no estaba por la labor de…

Me aproximo con cautela.

-De inaugurar la lista.

-Aja… pero ay algo más… en realidad soy una exiliada… no tengo donde ir y tampoco puedo volver con mi familia…

Por fin comienzas a llorar y te abrazo, beso tus pestañas en un vano intento por tranquilizarte pero no funciona, coloco tu cabeza en mi cuello y dejo que te desahogues libremente; al final la codicia de la corte también te ha hecho abandonar algo importante, quizás algo tan sumamente importante que no podrías soportar esa perdida.

Tus sollozos se hacen cada vez más intermitentes hasta que solo tiemblas entre mis brazos.

-Gracias.

-¿ Por que?

-Por seguir vivo.

Beso tu frente y al mirarte me doy cuenta de que te has dormido, eres un ángel al que acaban de arrancar una de sus alas, la que te proporcionaba tu familia.

Pero te quedan tus amigos.

Si Lina ha organizado una excursión significa que no vendrán hasta tarde, salgo de la habitación que ocupas mientras estés dormida no tengo con quien hablar o pasar el largo rato, incluso yo que estoy habituado a la soledad me gusta tener compañía de vez en cuando.

En las escaleras veo como Gaudy no ha ido con los demás, esta en uno de los sillones jugando con el gato que estaba en las ruinas, sonrió con malicia, parecen llevarse bien.

-Hola.

-¿ Qué tal esta?-dice mientras mira hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones

-Dormida, me contó gran parte de lo ocurrido en Seilloon, pero me parece increíble que se haya ido así como así.

-No se fue, su padre quería que se casara por amor, por eso nos busco a Lina y a mí, para sacarla de Seilloon y librarla de un matrimonio no consentido.

-Estuvo a punto de…

-Para evitar una guerra civil, suerte que otra de las fracciones no estaba de acuerdo y organizaron el atentado para secuestrarla y casarla con otro. ¿ A que no sabes quien fue?

Ante la sonrisa de picardía que me dirige solo puedo hacer una cosa…

-Ilústrame

-El pueblo de Seilloon, para casarla contigo.

El sofá cruje de forma escandalosa al recibir todo mi peso de golpe, esto me lo has ocultado y creo que sé por que es, por que no lo sabías, suspiro largamente hasta que siento algo rozándome las piernas, el gato reclama mis caricias, se acomoda en mi regazo y al cabo de unas pocas empieza a ronronear satisfecho.

-Lo esta llevando fatal.

Levanto la vista y frunzo el ceño.

-Lina tuvo que darla un bofetón para que reaccionara.

Oigo una puerta en la lejanía seguro que es Gaudy con los cafés, "Niebla" maúlla suavemente y abro los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada solo meditaba.

Te sientas a mi lado, tienes los ojos rojos de llorar y no te has lavado la cara, el nuevo amigo de Gaudy se mueve nervioso y se te acerca con cautela, lo acaricias suavemente pero trepa por el sofá hasta llegar a tu hombro y restriega su cabeza contra tu mejilla, sonríes.

Parece que la necesitada de cariño eres tú.

Rodeo tus hombros con un brazo y te echo sobre mí, respiro el aroma de tu pelo, rosas, me acomodo en una de las esquinas del sofá y me dedico a acariciarte suavemente un hombro.

-Zel… yo… te he mentido.

-Sssssh, no digas nada, ya lo sé y sé por que lo hiciste. No te preocupes no estoy enfadado.

Pero si preocupado.

-¡ Chicos! A que os venís a cenar a un restaurante.

La mirada de Lina lo dice todo, sácala de aquí o se hundirá, asiento, llevamos todo el día aquí metidos, yo por haber estado convaleciente y Amelia… la vendrá bien algo de aire fresco, o de lluvia.

-¿ Vienes?

-Eh no, no déjalo, ya iremos otro día vale.

-Vamos Amelia, no puedes estar encerrada todo el día, eres una sacerdotisa no una monja de clausura.

-Estoy cansada Lina y no me apetece salir a cenar fuera.

Te levantas y subes a tu habitación, te sigo a una distancia prudencial y al llegar al pasillo oigo tus sollozos, ni llamo ni pregunto entro en la habitación y te levanto del suelo.

-Ven conmigo.

-Pero…

-Amelia ahora.

La amenaza que hay en mi voz te paraliza, aprovecho para cogerte en brazos y bajar en dirección a la calle.

-¿ Zelgadiss a donde…?

-Nos vemos en el restaurante.



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

Reaccionas cuando salto el muro de la ciudad, al aterrizar mis músculos se quejan por el repentino esfuerzo al cual los he sometido, jadeo y los ignoro, al intentar bajarte te aprieto mas contra mí, me pongo en pie y me dirijo a lo que queda de una de las muchas mansiones de Rezo, la que ocupaba Eris cuando nos conocimos, una de las no elegidas por la cercanía de los recuerdos. Cuando entro pareces darte cuenta de donde estamos, gimes no se de que y entierras tu rostro en mi cuello sollozando.

-No Zelgadiss… por favor.

Te bajo de mis brazos pero aun así te aferras a mi ropa, te aparto con brusquedad y te giro para que veas el lugar.

-Tienes que hacer frente a tus recuerdos, sino te consumirán.

No reaccionas.

-Eso me lo enseñaste tú la primera vez que te vi.

Te giras con lagrimas en los ojos, parece que surge efecto.

-No es tan fácil Zelgadiss, antes cuando salvábamos al mundo podía volver a casa y sabía que durante mi ausencia todos habían estado bien, puede que preocupados por mí pero los mensajes que enviaba les tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para no mandar un destacamento a buscarme, ahora no puedo hacer eso, aunque sigo viva tienen que hacer que estoy muerta para que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido a lo ocurrido hace unos meses, si después de una aventura quiero volver a casa a ver a mi familia… no podré hacerlo, yo me quedare Cephid sabe donde y tú volverás a irte en busca de tu cura. Es así de simple.

Lleva un rato lloviendo y no se si has empezado a llorar o no, pero has pulsado la cuerda equivocada.

-Espero que entiendas estas palabras Amelia, mi cura exige la muerte.-siseo con rabia.

Dejas escapar un quejido y me doy cuenta de que te estoy cogiendo con tal fuerza de los hombros que me parece increíble que todavía no te los halla destrozado, relajo la presión lentamente y doy un paso hacía ti no huyes ni evitas mi mirada tras haberme comportado como el "Guerrero Oscuro", al sentir como tus dedos definen una parte de mi rostro me detengo y te suelto bajando la vista.

-Lo… lo siento… no lo sabía.

-Eres la primera en saberlo.-Alzo la vista, estoy cansado de ir de un lado a otro buscando algo que lo único que ha hecho a sido alejarme cada vez más de ti.

Te acercas hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí, la mojada tela de tu ropa define con exactitud las formas de la joven de dieciocho años que eres ahora, suavemente me besas en la mejilla, giro el rostro y uno mis labios con los tuyos entonces empieza una batalla para ver quien será el primero en saborear la boca del otro, se convierte en la primera que voluntariamente pierdo, te aprieto contra mí.

Te separas con algo de brusquedad al producirse el trueno, esta lloviendo a cantaros y nosotros en medio de Cephid sabe donde sin ningún tipo de protección contra la lluvia.

Invoco un Ray-Wind que nos lleva a casa de Silphil. Pruebo a abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada, mierda estos están en el restaurante, pruebo con la ventana y esta si se abre.

"Niebla" esta hecho un ovillo al lado del fuego y hace rato que no se oye nada procedente del baño, se esta a gusto calentito, sin la empapada y fría ropa encima y una taza de café caliente entre las manos, sorbo un poco sintiendo como el calor me recorre y me acurruco algo mas entre la manta. Una puerta se cierra y tus pasos se oyen cercanos, sonrió al verte aparecer en el pasillo, el albornoz se adapta a tu cuerpo sin revelar toda tu silueta, muy tentador. Tiemblas cuando llegas a mi lado y te alcanzo la taza de chocolate caliente que he preparado junto con el café.

-¿ Hay hueco?

-Sí-abro la manta y te sientas junto a mi.

-¿ Qué crees que pensaran al ver que no aparecemos?

-No lo se ni me importa, si dicen cualquier cosa que la tormenta nos pillo de camino.

Sonríes como antes y no permito que te lleves la taza a los labios, gimes suavemente al comenzar a explorar tu boca y atino casi de casualidad a dejar las tazas en la mesa, te tumbas debajo de mi y cuando te cubro con el suficiente cuidado para no dejar caer mi peso sobre ti, siento con un placentero escalofrío que esta vez no podré controlarme, llevare esta situación hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Abandono la delicia que representa tu boca y tanteo por la barbilla, jadeas audiblemente y tus manos hacen esfuerzos por detenerme, no pienses que con eso me detendrás.

-No… aquí no-susurras

-¿ Por qué?-me derrito por empezar con tu cuello.

-Y si vienen

Ya me estoy imaginando la escena, Lina gritando como una posesa, Gaudy sonrojado sujetándola para evitar que nos mate, Filia tapándole los ojos y oídos a Vargaav, Zangulus con una expresión embobada, Martina con miradas sospechosas y para guinda Silphil desmayada, solo faltaría cierto mazoku riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-Tienes razón.



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

No hemos ni llegado a la habitación y casi nos caemos debido a la dificultad que supone andar mientras besas a una persona e intentas no pisarla al mismo tiempo, empujo la puerta hasta que se cierra, tomamos aire mientras nos descalzamos y vuelvo a la carga, retiro casi instintivamente la ropa de la cama al tiempo que me coloco sobre ti.

Como un vampiro adicto a tu cuello no pierdo el tiempo y voy despejándolo según lo recorro, llego al inicio del escote pero vuelvo a subir hasta la garganta, muerdo tiernamente para instantes después lamer mansamente sobre la sutil marca que he dejado. Sonrió al escuchar un apagado suspiro y dejo que me saborees ¿ Donde esta el cinturón del albornoz?

Lo encuentro y en el mismo momento en que lo suelto tus brazos me rodean reteniéndome, jeje no has cogido mis manos, al deslizar una por la piel del vientre gimes rompiendo el beso e intentas eludir mi contacto, me afano un poco más, pierdes las manos en mi pelo, vuelvo a hundir el rostro en tu cuello y me atrevo a ir mas abajo aun, tiemblas incontroladamente y te miro, el vapor que sale de tus labios entreabiertos no esta producido por la evidente excitación, se debe al frío. Busco con la mirada y encuentro mi objetivo, la chimenea llena de leña y lista para prender, lanzo una débil bola de fuego.

-Zelgadiss…-hay suplica en tu voz.

Me aproximo lentamente a tus labios y caigo en la emboscada, terminas sentada sobre mi pelvis, sonriendo triunfante y con tus manos impidiéndome levantarme para cobrar merecida venganza, ambos sabemos que soy más fuerte que tú pero no hago nada por invertir los papeles, solo me dispongo a disfrutar de la belleza de tu cuerpo.

Te inclinas hasta llegar a mis labios y dejo que mis manos vaguen libremente por la piel de tu espalda, me acaricias las orejas y en un momento dado abandonas la lucha, dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir como succionas en mi lóbulo, sonríes y depositas un dulce mordisco. Esto empieza a ser demasiado.

-Ameli…-uno de tus dedos me silencia, besas mi frente mientras sueltas lentamente los botones del pijama, no aguanto más y me despojo de la prenda. Miras extasiada mi tórax, brilla entre azul y dorado de repente se vuelve blanco con ayuda del rayo, entonces me doy cuenta de que tienes el albornoz descolocado de una forma muy sensual, enseñas un hombro, todo el escote queda al descubierto así como la obsidiana de tu sexo y la delicadeza de tu vientre… alzo las manos hasta tus brazos y suavemente lo retiro mientras te sonrojas y apartas la mirada, me alzo y quedo a tu altura para besarte y relajarte.

Me he vuelto a tumbar, tu mano se dedica a acariciar uno de mis pezones arrancando más suspiros de mi garganta, el escalofrío que me recorre cuando succionas me hace abrir los ojos de golpe y gemir audiblemente…

-¿ Zel?

Sonrió y enredo nuestras lenguas en el acostumbrado y silencioso dialogo, vuelvo a jadear y comienzas a crear un camino con los labios y la lengua, lames muy suavemente dejando un rastro de fuego sobre mi azulada piel, quiero suplicarte para que esta dulce tortura no siga pero es demasiado placentera… muy placentera.

Llegas a mis ingles y tiras con suavidad de la elástica cintura, el rubor corre salvaje por mis mejillas y te detengo. No puedo más necesito sentirte.

Durante el beso me vuelvo a colocar dulcemente sobre ti, al separarnos me miras con confusión y empiezas a reírte mientras me diriges miradas llenas de picardía.

-¿ Qué?

-Pareces… pareces un… tomate.

-Y tú eres un ángel, pero no me río por ello.

Paras de repente, la sorpresa por el primer piropo que te acabo de dedicar se hace patente por tu mirada, sonrió de forma maliciosa ahora que tengo tu interés ¿ Prestaras atención a mi siguiente movimiento, deslizo la mano por el costado y tomo uno de tus generosos senos, te sonrojas y suspiras, no ha terminado mi dulce ángel no he hecho mas que empezar, dejo un sendero dorado hasta el pezón pero no hago nada en el…

Lo hago en el otro, lo acaricio suavemente con el pulgar y tus manos aprietan con fuerza mis brazos, jadeas por la descarga, puedo ponerme serio, succiono con delicadeza al tiempo que masajeo sin imprimir mucha fuerza, esto es una delicia para mis sentidos, sutilmente te acaricio las caderas, cada vez me atrevo a tocar un pelín mas abajo hasta que llego a tus muslos, sonrió cuando no te alarmas y clavo superficialmente un colmillo en el pezón, tus manos se crispan mientras gimes por la sensación y reconozco mi error, no te ha gustado. Beso la zona "herida" y acudo a tu silencioso llamamiento.

Acaricias con suavidad mi espalda y gimo por el placer que me provoca ese simple contacto, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que pretendes, chica lista aunque te falta un poco de sutileza ¿ O no? La otra mano se pierde en los pantalones y toca directamente mis caderas, antes de que la muevas de donde está libero mi miembro y arrojo las dos prendas al suelo.

Quiero asegurarme de algo y resbalo por tu vientre, tienes las piernas ligeramente abiertas por lo que puedo intuir tu centro, deslizo una mano hasta tu pubis y gimes debido a la impresión, con los dedos separo los palpitantes labios y acaricio directamente el oscuro y húmedo vértice, gimes con más fuerza y te arqueas jadeante, empiezo a mover los dedos incluso deslizando uno dentro y fuera para que sepas cual será el movimiento predominante, tus caderas se mueven involuntariamente y siento por primera vez tu virgo, me agacho decidido y deposito un tierno beso, quiero evitarte todo el dolor que te pueda provocar su perdida. Enredo mi lengua.

-Zelgadiss…-gimes e intentas detenerme con las manos.

Vuelvo a alzarme y coloco una de tus piernas por encima de mi cadera, el dialogo empieza de nuevo mientras espasmos de placer te recorren, me empiezo a posicionar sin dejar de acariciarte y besarte, como un cazador espero el momento adecuado, me alejo de tus jadeos, gemidos, besos y caricias casi fundiéndome con tus percepciones y en el momento en que el orgasmo se desata en tu cuerpo irrumpo en el, después todo se hace confuso, al empezar a arquearte te encoges debido al dolor, tus uñas intentan clavarse en mi piel y rompes el beso hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello, lo siguiente que siento son tus lagrimas resbalando por tu piel y humedeciendo mi tórax.

-Lo siento-susurro.

Aparto la mano de tu centro y al ir a consolarte veo sangre, aterrado me alzo, ese simple gesto hace que escape un quejido de tu garganta, tiemblas aferrándote a ti misma, me paralizo sobre ti y lentamente beso tus labios y ojos.

-¿ Cómo estas?-no hago nada por evitar que el miedo aparezca en mi voz. Suavemente te acaricio con la nariz y mi respiración, intento reconfortarte deslizando una mano por la espalda.

-Incomoda…-te oigo susurrar, sonrió comprensivamente. Me rodeas con los brazos.

-… pero se esta disipando

Nos volvemos a besar y esta vez intento imprimir cariño, dejo un espacio de tiempo a que se disipe por completo y buceo en tus ojos, busco algún rastro de dolor no lo encuentro y doy un cuidadoso empujón, gimes por la sensación.

-¿ Nada?

-Sí, tu dentro de mí

Me sumo en la vorágine de tu cuerpo y tus percepciones.

Inclinado y moviéndome con cuidado para no herirte, te sigo provocando hasta que siento como tiran de ti, las mismas sensaciones que te provoco te alejan a cada empujón de mí, hace un rato que tus piernas rodean mis caderas casi pidiéndome que te retenga a mí lado pero no puedo hacerlo ¿ Cómo quieres que retenga tu mente?

Tus caderas tiemblan y me alzo sobre los brazos para dejarte arquear con soltura, la visión es sublime te arqueas mientras te aferras a la almohada, las lagrimas estallan en tus ojos y puedo incluso ver como los músculos que te dan forma se contraen con violencia para después relajarse rápidamente, caes derrotada y jadeante entre mis brazos.

-Te amo-susurras entre jadeos y abres los ojos.

-¿ Pensé que ya me lo dijiste en su día?

-Solo era una parte-dices sonriente.

Alzas una mano y la colocas en mi hombro mientras te apoyas en la cama ¿ Qué pretendes?

Giramos mientras gimes y termino debajo de ti, intento alzarme pero mueves las caderas y la placentera corriente me hace desistir del intento, entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy hambriento, sabes de mi sobrehumana resistencia y quieres que alcance el final, tal y como has hecho tú.

Totalmente sonrojada colocas mis manos en tu cintura, apoyas las tuyas en mi abdomen y suavemente te mueves, entiendo por donde vas y sé que tengo que hacer.

Ayudarte e indicarte. Me alzo hasta besarte y empezamos a movernos primero lentamente y después algo más rápido pero con cuidado. Siento las consecuencias desde el principio y no solo jadeo con fuerza, provoco un contra punto a tus ahogados gemidos, sencillamente creo que te diviertes al cogerme desprevenido y estimular algunos de mis puntos débiles.

Dudo que pueda aguantar más si sigues así.

De repente las sensaciones tiran de mí, me arqueo cuando el mundo se rompe en millones de estrellas y con un único impulso dejo mi estéril simiente en tu vientre.

Caigo derrotado y vuelvo a ver como te arqueas, libre sobre mí, el sudor del esfuerzo y la luna generan la momentánea ilusión de que posees alas y estas formada por luz.

Mi ángel, has bajado a la tierra para yacer con un demonio durante una tormenta ya disipada.

Terminas sobre mí temblorosa y agotada, te tumbo y echo la ropa de la cama sobre nosotros, por fin calentitos y abrazados me permito hablar.

-Te amo-al decirlo siento un nudo en mi estomago.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Comienzas a acariciarme la espalda y tiernamente gruño de placer, me hago el remolón y me pego aun más contra ti. Vas poco apoco relajándote hasta que te duermes y entonces coloco tu cabeza en mi hombro, cierro los ojos y permito que el sueño me inunde.



-M-U-E-R-T-E-

Siento algo contra mí, respira de forma acompasada y es cálido y suave, abro los ojos, mi costado se encuentra junto a tu espalda, tienes la cabeza en mi hombro derecho y uno de mis brazos te envuelve protectoramente la cadera.

Algo mas despejado me muevo hasta que mi tórax te toca y me inclino sobre ti, estas relajada y tu respiración es profunda, señal de que aun no despertaras, intento apañar el desorden que es ahora tu pelo pero encuentro un nudo y desisto, me enfurruño con la extraña sensación que tengo ahora mismo, no se que es exactamente pero es agradable…

-Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss –

Pego un bote al oír la voz de Gaudy¿Qué querrá? Me levanto con cautela para no despertarte y te vuelvo a arropar, al escurrirme en los pantalones me fijo en el desorden de la habitación, maldición.

Tras el primer golpe que da a la puerta tiro la ropa al suelo y la abro recibiendo el siguiente en el pecho.

Mira por encima de mí y se fija en nuestra ropa y que tú estas dormida en la cama, me sonrojo por lo que debe estar pensando.

-Bu buenos días ¿ Has visto a…¡¿ Has pasado la noche con ella!

-Sí

-Felicidades pero como se entere Lina os pondrá cinturón de castidad.-susurra mirando al pasillo. Oh no.

Justo en ese momento aparece y se fija en la escena, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¡AMELIA!-incluso un muerto saldría de la tumba ante semejante berrido.

Pegas un bote desarropándote y al hacerse evidente tu esplendorosa desnudez te tapas con la manta totalmente asustada y sonrojada. Intento cerrar la puerta para evitarte mas vergüenza pero la maldita cría la abre de una patada y termino en el suelo.

-¡ Zelgadiss¡ Lina pero porque…!

-¡ Se puede saber que haces desnuda y en su habitación!

Me levanto hecho una furia, o sale de aquí por las buenas o lo hará por las malas, Gaudy se arriesga y la arrastra hasta el pasillo, gracias amigo, cierro la puerta y lo último que se oye es el bofetón de la loca esa. Apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta si esto sigue así se enterara todo Sailog. Siento una mano en la espalda.

-¿ Estas bien?

-Si, no pasa na… da.

Solo tienes la sabana por toda vestimenta, adaptándose y resaltando las formas que anoche memorice, hermosa.

Te cojo de la mano y te llevo hasta la cama tumbándote.

-Descansa.

-No tengo sueño.

-¿ Entonces que tienes?

Sonríes sonrojada y me besas, me tumbo a tu lado y permito que me tapes, te abrazo.

-Felicidad

Esa era la sensación de antes, estaba feliz de tenerte a mi lado al despertar y mas después de haber compartido mis sentimientos contigo. Suspiro acariciándote.

-Yo también.

Sonrió suavemente y nos besamos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Fin.

-V-I-D-A-&-M-U-E-R-T-E-

Este fanfic es la otra cara del de Vida narrado desde la perspectiva de Amelia. Las quejas, tomatazos o paquetes bomba a la tecla de reviews.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


End file.
